


E attenderò con te la fine dell'inverno

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Pre-Movie(s), Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“È solo un bacio, niente di speciale. Non hai bisogno di un fidanzato. Hai me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	E attenderò con te la fine dell'inverno

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sono partita dal presupposto che i gemelli abbiano una ventina d'anni in AoU, cosa che però non sono riuscita a verificare da nessuna parte, quindi idk. Inoltre doveva essere una roba molto più breve, ma una volta iniziato a scrivere mi sono piovuti addosso un sacco di headcanon e che dovevo fa'.  
> \- Verso metà della stesura Mengoni e la sua 'Guerriero' si sono impadroniti pesantemente di questa storia e sono sicura che si veda, e non solo perché il titolo l'ho rubato da lì.  
> \- Scritta per la prima settimana delle Badwrongweeks @ maridichallenge

È l'inverno dei loro dodici anni, e Pietro non le parla da una settimana e tre giorni, cioè da quando li hanno assegnati ad una nuova famiglia e lei si è rifiutata di fare la solita scenata per convincere i nuovi aspiranti genitori a lasciarli in pace.

Suo fratello l'ha giudicato un tradimento, e forse non ha tutti i torti, perché a due anni dalla morte dei loro genitori, Wanda è stanca di rendere le cose difficili a tutti, compresi loro stessi. E non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce, ma è stanca anche di questa specie di guerra solitaria che lei e Pietro stanno portando avanti contro il resto del mondo. 

La verità è che non le dispiacerebbe avere di nuovo un posto da chiamare casa. Forse non le dispiacerebbe neanche avere di nuovo qualcuno da chiamare mamma e papà, ma questo fa fatica ad ammetterlo perfino con sé stessa, perché questo sì che sarebbe un vero tradimento. In qualche modo, però, Pietro lo sa comunque, perché Pietro sa sempre tutto di lei.

E quindi non le parla.

In compenso i Varga sembrano simpatici. Lei ha l'aria di una maestra d'asilo, lui quella del dottore di campagna. Sono ricchi, però, e la loro casa è immensa, una villetta di due piani circondata da un bel giardino all'inglese, una specie di oasi rigogliosa nel deserto di miseria lasciato dalla guerra.

Questo significa, tra le altre cose, che lei e Pietro non devono condividere una stanza ( _state diventando un po' troppo grandi per dormire insieme_ , aveva commentato distrattamente la signora Varga, sconcertandoli entrambi), e per la prima volta Wanda ha più spazio di quanto le serva. 

È una strana sensazione.

 

Due settimane dopo esserseli portati a casa (nei calcoli di Wanda sono tre settimane e due giorni che suo fratello non le rivolge la parola; un record che rimarrà imbattuto per il resto della loro vita) il signor Varga entra in camera sua nel cuore della notte.

Non sono necessari poteri di alcun genere per capire cosa voglia. Quando una cosa sembra troppo bella per essere vera, la fregatura è probabilmente in agguato, e forse è per questo che l'uomo la trova sveglia e pronta a reagire. 

Wanda è stanca, ma non stupida.

Sa che cosa sta per succedere anche se non le è mai capitato prima, ma Pietro le ha dato istruzioni precise per situazioni come questa:  _urla_ , le ha detto,  _urla per spaventarlo, è un codardo, quelli così sono tutti dei codardi, e poi calcialo nelle palle. Calcialo nelle palle più forte che puoi._

La prima volta che Pietro se n'è uscito con quel prezioso consiglio di vita, ovvero un paio di anni prima, durante la loro prima notte all'orfanotrofio, Wanda si è messa a ridere; non ride adesso, mentre obbedisce senza pensare, urlando a squarciagola e calciando furiosamente.

Pietro arriva in quello che a lei sembra un battito di ciglia e che a lui, invece ― le confesserà più tardi ― sembra un tempo lungo quanto la loro prima notte con la bomba.

Pietro aggredisce l'uomo come meglio gli riesce, distribuendo calci e pugni alla rinfusa, mirando soprattutto alla schiena e alle ginocchia, pur sapendo di avere mani e piedi ancora troppo piccoli per creare veri danni. Ma il signor Varga non è molto grosso, le urla di Wanda lo hanno gettato nel panico, l'attacco combinato dei gemelli non sarà molto doloroso ma è comunque inaspettato, e infine, sotto sotto, è un codardo proprio come aveva predetto Pietro.

Così li lascia andare.

 

"Dove andiamo?", domanda Wanda.

"Via di qui", risponde suo fratello.

Le strade sono buie e coperte di neve, e anche le case più vicine non sono altro che confuse sagome scure. Il vento non si è ancora alzato, ma il gelo riesce comunque a farli tremare fino a battere i denti.

"All'orfanotrofio?", chiede ancora Wanda.

"No. Via di qui", ripete Pietro, deciso. 

Le prime parole che le rivolge in quasi un mese, e sono una bugia. La sua mano, stretta in quella della sorella, è fredda come ghiaccio. Fredda come tutto il resto.

Due orfani scalzi contro una notte d'inverno in Sokovia, riflette Wanda, guardando le stelle. Sono bianche e limpide e molto belle. Sarebbero ancora più belle se potessero guardarle da dietro un vetro, possibilmente da un letto caldo, abbracciati sotto coperte ruvide ma pesanti. 

Anche Pietro è stanco, ma nemmeno lui è stupido, e quando Wanda ritrova la strada per l'orfanotrofio non si oppone più di tanto, né decide di punirla smettendo di nuovo di parlarle. 

Non lo farà mai più, anche perché lei non sceglierà mai più di sperare nella gentilezza degli estranei invece di fidarsi del rabbioso amore di suo fratello.

 

*

 

È l'estate dei loro tredici anni, e Wanda bacia per la prima volta un ragazzo sulle labbra. Lui si chiama Ivan, è biondo, è alto, è di due anni più grande di loro, ed è appena arrivato all'orfanotrofio. Non resterà lì per molto, però ― le confida mentre le accarezza i capelli ― perché ha intenzione di scappare e arruolarsi nell'esercito.

Wanda non pensa che sia una grande idea, ma non dice nulla perché anche Pietro, di tanto in tanto, parla di fuggire dall'orfanotrofio e di entrare a far parte della resistenza. Forse è una cosa da maschi, o più semplicemente una cosa da orfani, non sa bene quale delle due. Di sicuro Wanda sa solo che lei e Pietro sono troppo giovani, e che né i soldati né la resistenza saprebbero che farsene di loro.

"Prima iniziamo, meglio è", ribatte di solito Pietro, offeso all'idea di essere considerato troppo piccolo per prendere parte ad una guerra in cui, suo malgrado, è stato trascinato di forza già da tre anni. "Ci servirà tutta l'esperienza possibile quando andremo ad uccidere Stark". 

Su questo non ha torto.

Grazie alla nuova televisione, regalata all'orfanotrofio da qualche ignoto benefattore, Stark è una presenza quasi quotidiana nelle loro vite. I telegiornali sembrano parlare solo di lui, delle sue donne, delle sue armi e delle sue dimostrazioni con l'esercito, e loro sono costretti a rimanere fermi davanti allo schermo, ad osservare l'uomo che ha distrutto la loro vita bere champagne da bicchieri di cristallo e flirtare impunemente con le giornaliste che lo intervistano.

La mano di Ivan si posa sul suo seno ― che al momento è poco più che una curva appena accennata sotto una maglietta di quattro taglie più grandi della sua ― e Wanda sobbalza, ritornando al presente.

"A cosa pensi?", le domanda il ragazzo.

Wanda non sa assolutamente nulla di come relazionarsi a persone del sesso opposto che non siano Pietro, ma capisce istintivamente che sia 'a mio fratello' che 'all'omicidio' non sono risposte adatte, non mentre lui si china a baciarle di nuovo le labbra che sanno di polvere e saliva.

 

"Sgualdrina."

Wanda smette di pettinarsi i lunghi capelli ramati e si gira verso suo fratello, gli occhi sgranati appena.

"Cosa?"

"Ti ho vista, mentre lo baciavi in cortile, sotto la scalinata", ribatte Pietro, seduto sul loro letto, fissandola con un'espressione che Wanda ancora non conosce.

"E allora?"

"E allora sei una sgualdrina."

Wanda gli lancia contro la spazzola. Non è molto pesante, ma è comunque di legno, e lei ha una buona mira e parecchia forza. Pietro non è abbastanza veloce a spostarsi e la spazzola lo colpisce alla spalla con un tonfo che promette un bel livido in meno di ventiquattro ore, ma lui non batte ciglio.

"Non parlarmi così", strilla Wanda.

E siccome lui non reagisce, Wanda si alza in piedi, rovesciando lo sgabello, e gli si avvicina, pronta a prenderlo a pugni per buona misura.

"Non parlarmi mai più così!", gli urla di nuovo in faccia, ma lui continua a non dire niente. C'è rabbia nel suo sguardo, nei suoi pugni stretti, nel suo sguardo di sfida, ma Pietro non è arrabbiato, o comunque non solo. Pietro è  _geloso_. Ma nessuno dei due c'è ancora arrivato.

"È stato solo un bacio", si ritrova a difendersi Wanda. "Quindi smettila. Smettila subito. Non sono una sgualdrina."

Ancora chiuso nel suo silenzio gelido, Pietro le lancia un'ultima occhiata furiosa, poi si alza ed esce dalla stanza sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Wanda ha improvvisamente voglia di piangere, senza capire bene il perché.

 

Ivan esce dalla sua vita con un bacio e la promessa di tornare a prenderla. Wanda non si prende neanche il disturbo di dirgli che non andrebbe mai via con lui ― che la sola idea le sembra ridicola, in realtà ― perché è sempre stata brava a riconoscere le bugie a cuor leggero.

Quella notte piange comunque, rannicchiata dal suo lato del letto, con la faccia premuta nel cuscino per soffocare i singhiozzi. Piange ancora più forte quando sente Pietro passarle un braccio intorno alla vita, stringendola a sé nonostante l'afa soffocante che riempie la stanza.

“Che ti importa di quell'idiota?”, sussurra suo fratello nel buio.

“Nulla”, risponde Wanda, ed è la verità. “Però mi manca comunque”, aggiunge un attimo dopo, ed è vero anche questo.

“Solo perché era il tuo fidanzato?”, e quella parola, detta da lui, suona davvero come un brutto insulto.

Wanda si stringe nelle spalle perché non ne ha la minima idea e Pietro sbuffa contro i suoi capelli, insofferente, poi le stringe appena una spalla e la costringe a girarsi verso di lui. Quindi, prima che lei riesca a dire qualcosa, si china e la bacia sulle labbra.

È un bacio umido e caldo, salato a causa delle lacrime di lei e del sudore di lui.

“Visto?”, domanda Pietro, dopo essersi allontanato di nuovo. “È solo un bacio, niente di speciale. Non hai bisogno di un fidanzato. Hai me.”

Il tono di chi espone un dato di fatto.

Wanda intuisce vagamente che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in quel ragionamento, ma al momento non trova niente da obiettare, così si limita a stringere la mano di suo fratello e ad accoccolarsi di nuovo al suo fianco, lasciandosi consolare dal suo abbraccio.

 

*

 

Sokovia al tramonto del primo giorno di primavera, tra il rumore di spari lontani e rovine di cemento ancora fumanti. Pietro ha un mitra appeso alla spalla e il volto striato di cenere e sangue, ma ride mentre la solleva da terra e la fa volteggiare in aria. Hanno quasi quindici anni, e sono entrati a far parte della resistenza meno di sei mesi prima.

“Ce l'abbiamo fatta, sorellina!”

Wanda ride, e lo bacia sulla bocca, affondando le mani nei suoi capelli grigi di polvere.

Su carta, l'associazione di cui fanno parte si limita ad organizzare manifestazioni di protesta contro il governo, di solito lunghi e rumorosi cortei guidati da disperati che, come loro, hanno perso tutto nei bombardamenti e ora, al contrario di loro, non sanno come fare per ricominciare. 

Nella realtà, sebbene non ci siano davvero i numeri per parlare di una milizia ― men che meno di una vera e propria resistenza, che però è il nome che tutti preferiscono darsi ― quella in cui si ritrovano invischiati è una vera e propria guerriglia urbana.

L'obiettivo su cui stavano lavorando da tempo era un deposito militare, e ora le armi sono nelle loro mani. Su molte di loro non c'è nemmeno più il nome di Stark, ma a loro poco importa, ormai. Era la loro prima missione sul campo, e ce l'hanno fatta.

Con le labbra ancora schiacciate contro le sue, Pietro la fa girare in aria ancora una volta, fregandosene dei tagli che coprono entrambi, fregandosene anche delle sirene della polizia che riempiono improvvisamente l'aria fresca della sera. Ce l'hanno fatta.

 

Quella notte fanno l'amore per la prima volta, nel silenzio di un casermone disabitato, tra coperte lerce rubate ad un barbone che un paio di giorni prima ha cercato di derubarli.

Hanno ancora addosso l'odore della battaglia ― è stata una breve scaramuccia, in realtà, poco meno di una cinquantina di colpi sparati da una parte e dall'altra, nessuno dei loro lasciato sul campo, ma due soldati uccisi, uno dei quali sotto il mirino di Pietro, e a quasi quindici anni non distingui una cosa del genere da una vera guerra ― e sulle loro lingue il sapore del sangue si mischia a quello della polvere e della sporcizia.

In passato ci sono già state ogni sorta di carezze tra di loro, strofinii innocenti e tocchi più maliziosi, baci a fior di labbra e altri tutti denti e saliva, esplorazioni in punta di dita per scoprire tutti quei cambiamenti che ora, più che mai, li rendono diversi, solo per ritrovarsi poi a fissare occhi del tutto identici ai propri, tra sorrisi e sospiri indistinguibili tra di loro.

Quella è la prima volta, però, che Pietro si spinge dentro di lei, ed è un'intimità nuova e totalizzante quella che esplode nel minuscolo spazio che ancora rimaneva tra il suo corpo e quello di suo fratello, abbattendo l'ultima barriera tra la fine dell'uno e l'inizio dell'altra, fondendoli insieme in un nuovo gioco di specchi ( _chi sono io, chi sei tu, tu sei noi, noi sono io_ ) e Wanda sente le lacrime scorrerle lungo le guance, calde e in qualche modo rassicuranti.

Ce l'hanno fatta.

 

*

 

Fuoco intorno alle dita. Giocattoli che ballano a mezz'aria. Tonfi sordi e veloci dalla cella di fianco. Pensieri come lampi. Lampi come pensieri. Occhi grandi la spiano da dietro occhiali piccoli. Odore di ospedale e di metallo.

“Pietro?”

La sua voce si perde in una pozza di luce artificiale. Quella di lui è lontana, molto lontana. Come un sussurro in un orecchio. I loro cuori battono a tempo. Rumore di matite che graffiano il foglio. Dottori che fanno del male.

“Wanda?”, richiamo silenzioso, ma lei può sentirlo lo stesso. Pietro sta soffrendo. Pietro sta ridendo.

“Ce l'hanno fatta”, bisbigli di ragni stupiti.

Wanda piega la testa di lato e il mondo si piega con lei. I dottori-ragni arretrano piano. Sorride, ma ha il cuore pesante.

Hanno diciotto anni, ed è ricominciato l'inverno.


End file.
